marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Atlantis
It has been brought up that "The size of Atlantis was larger than the country o Austria in Europe and it was more like the larger country and continent of Australia. Whoever wrote this article does not know their geography and probably got Austria confused with Australia." Anyone else agree? --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:14, 22 July 2008 (UTC) New Atlantis Should we really have an image of New Atlantis/the Atlantis pillar on this page? Shouldn't that be a completely different page, or part of the Utopia (X-Men Base) page (since it is part of the Utopia structure)? Especially since it's in a completely different ocean (Pacific, not Atlantic) and has a separate history. --GrnMarvl14 01:46, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Disambiguation? I suggest "Atlantis" become a disambiguation page. Trying to shoehorn all Atlantis-related material to one page is proving difficult. Offhand, I'd say some potential new pages could be: * Atlantis (Continent) * Atlantis (Pre-Cataclysm) * Atlantis (Kingdom) This is a lot of work, of course, (and, no, I'm not volunteering) especially when you consider how many "other" Atlantises there have been: * Tha-Korr AKA Antarctic Atlantis * Atlantis (Pacific) (featured in Namor Vol 1) * Maritanis AKA New Atlantis * New Atlantis (Atlantean Pillar) Essentially, wherever the Atlanteans go, that place seems to be dubbed Atlantis. Thoughts? Opinions? Edlicious (talk) 01:16, July 25, 2016 (UTC) : So after doing some more research, here's what I have for a "timeline of Atlantis" (just the one inhabited by Homo mermanus): * Atlantis (Kamuu) - the remains of the pre-Cataclysmic Atlantis, first city of Homo mermanus. Looks like they were there up until the late 1700s/early 1800s * Tha-Korr - Founded by Thakorr after invasion by Skarkan barbarians. Birthplace of Namor. * Atlantis (Pacific) - Seen in Namor Vol 1, in the Pacific Ocean, "destroyed" by pollution, used in the 1920s and '30s. * Tha-Korr - Despite Namor Vol 1 12 indicating that the Atlanteans might explore South Pacific, this city was where they ended up again. Destroyed by Destiny. Period: up until 1958/9. * The Atlanteans returned to a nomadic lifestyle for a time? * Atlantis (Modern) - founded by Byrrah to end the nomadic movement of his people after the destruction of Tha-Korr. Basically at the start of the sliding time-scale. * Maritanis - re-built as "new Atlantis" following the events of Atlantis Rising * Atlantis (Kamuu) - re-built once the continent of Atlantis was submerged again (still looking for sources). * New Atlantis (Atlantean Pillar) - Destroyed * Atlantis (Kamuu) - ? Destroyed by Squadron Supreme ... So you can see why I am lobbying for a disambiguation. Edlicious (talk) 15:34, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :This is well thought out and I agree is needed, so if Edlicious and others more familiar with the location than I are willing to coordinate the move, I'm in favor of the proposal. -- Annabell (talk) 00:50, July 26, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm in favor of the proposal too. ::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 01:20, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :::I am still working on the potential disambiguation, but here's my current proposal: :::* Atlantis (Pre-Cataclysm) - before homo mermanus lived there (e.g. Kull (Earth-616)'s stories). :::* Atlantis (Kamuu) - first city ever established by homo mermanus on ruins of original Atlantis. Founded by Kamuu (Atlantean) (Earth-616). Or maybe Atlantis (Ancestral)? :::* Tha-Korr - This was the Atlantis we saw in comics in the 40s. I've updated a lot of those Appearances already. :::* Atlantis (Pacific) - Seen in Namor Vol 1. (Later Atlantis moved back to Tha-Korr.) :::* Atlantis (Byrrah) - Founded by Byrrah following destruction of Tha-Korr; first seen in Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 1 but destroyed in Tales to Astonish Vol 1 98. Mostly unseen because it's the Atlantis from 1958 until "10 years ago" on the sliding timescale. :::* Atlantis (Modern) - Established by Namor in Sub-Mariner Vol 1 7. The one we are most familiar with and the "go to" Atlantis for modern stories. :::* Maritanis - A "New Atlantis" after Atlantis Rising :::* New Atlantis (Atlantean Pillar) - Which I think could use a re-naming. Maybe "Atlantis (Utopia)" or similar. :::There are some other Atlantises out there as well, of course, and those can be dealt with on a case-to-case basis (e.g. Amazing Adventures Vol 1 2 and Tuk's "Atlantis"). :::There could be "Nation of Atlantis" to differentiate from the physical locations called Atlantis and to provide an overview of the history of the homo mermanus nation. :::If this project goes forward, help will be greatly appreciated. :) :::Edlicious (talk) 02:49, July 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::This all sounds good and I defer to your research. I can help with any bot moves. ::::I would suggest making a worklog page similar to the one we did for Fan Art. That way people can go to a common location for tasks. ::::Artful Dodger (talk) 12:50, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :::::Thanks for the bot offer! :::::I had been thinking that I would a) set up a "Atlantis (Disambiguation)" temporary page (which could also hold the worklog in the Talk?); b) manually change all but the "Atlantis (Modern)" appearances/mentions; and c) submit the remaining "Atlantis" appearances to a bot (since they are the most frequent). Once the bot has made all those changes, then move the Disambiguation page to "Atlantis." :::::Edlicious (talk) 13:12, July 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Project launched @ http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Atlantis_(Disambiguation) ::::::Edlicious (talk) 19:51, July 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::::: I agree with this, "Atlantis" is a general term for wherever the Atlantis have settled. Fun fact: Tha-Korr was never named until recently (it wasn't even called Atlantis in the 40s). I think this makes the most sense because Marvel is making specific distinctions between the different kingdoms. Sidenote: Just so everyone is on the same page, the Timescale has slipped forward that the dawn of the modern age happened "14 years ago" which will be the case until November 2018 when it slips forward again. As an aside one item missing from this list is Old Atlantis introduced in Fantastic Four stories from 2010 during Hickman's run on the title. Which is the home to the Uhari, Chordai, and Mala. ::::::::Nausiated (talk) 15:51, July 29, 2016 (UTC)